


Describing the Drawing People

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [467]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Each person is described in such detail that Patrick can practically see and hear them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 129  
> Prompt: unique  
> Summary: Each person is described in such detail that Patrick can practically see and hear them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Charles Powell. As you can see, that focus got shifted again. I'm okay with the shift.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He and Jacob have talked extensively about the drawing people. Jacob tells him all about their stories and what they look and sound like. Each person is described in such detail that Patrick can practically see and hear them. He enjoys hearing about the new people more now that Jacob's getting older and starting to see far more nuances in behavior and speech patterns. One day, he knows his son will turn this gift into something that will impress the whole world, not just his extended family and the people he draws. He only hopes that the nastier portion of the deceased will stay as far away as possible from his son. Jacob's doing a good thing; it doesn't need to be tainted by someone with a nefarious agenda.


End file.
